


Heroína

by Kikinu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper es la superheroína preferida de Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroína

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



Pepper es la superheroína preferida de Tony.

Lo es en las mañanas, cuando se despierta envuelto entre sus brazos. Los por las tardes, cuando baja a su taller para asegurarse de que coma algo. Lo es por las noches, cuando con solo una sonrisa logra encender un sol entero en él.

Es su heroína cuando destroza a la competencia en un debate público; cuando recauda lo suficiente para ayudar a todas las campañas de beneficencia que apadrinan; cuando tiene la paciencia suficiente para lidiar con todos los Avengers en su sala de estar a la vez; cuando logra salirse con la suya a pesar de lo que la prensa diga.

Pero también es su heroína en los pequeños detalles, como las veces en que le pone una extra ración de papas fritas a su plato, o le ayuda a hacerle una broma a Steve y Bucky, o evita que Natasha se robe su cereal favorito.

Quizás en el gran marco de las cosas Pepper Potts no sea la salvadora del mundo, pero definitivamente es la salvadora del mundo de Tony.


End file.
